


Все по-разному танцуют

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Denial, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив понял, что есть только одна вещь, с которой 21-й век не может смириться: нежелание заниматься сексом. К сожалению, кажется это единственная проблема, с которой не справилась сыворотка, и это мешает его чувствам к Тони. К счастью, Тони — блестящий инженер, и он может найти решение, или, возможно, понять, что ничего исправлять не надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все по-разному танцуют

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations in Modern Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511492) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> Все предупреждения и триггеры указаны в конце текста, потому что раскрывают сюжет фика. (п/п: ничего жуткого и насильственного в тексте нет)  
> Идея взята с kink meme: "Steve is asexual and biromantic. The team has zero problem with this. Steve, and the rest of the world, do."  
> Бета: 01private  
> Переведено для команды WTF ACE TEAM 2016 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

Когда пришло время для знакомства Стива с 21-м веком, казалось, что многие ожидали, что у него будут проблемы с геями. Он знал, что люди не всегда относились хорошо к геям в его время (чаще было наоборот), но он знал нескольких мальчишек из приюта, которые убегали во внешний мир, чтобы... Да, Стив не знал тогда, для чего _именно_ , но позже он понял, что это было связано с их ориентацией. Баки рассказал ему «откуда берутся дети», когда они были подростками; и хотя из них двоих только Баки был тем, кто проверял все их знания о зачатии на практике, Стив хорошо представлял себе, чем могут заниматься наедине мужчина и женщина, когда они вместе; когда Стив начал посещать художественный класс, он узнал больше о том, чем два парня могут заняться наедине; а также его познакомили с несколькими дамами, которых не заботило, сколько мужчин на Манхэттене: один или миллион, поскольку они не нуждались ни в одном из них.  
  
Поэтому этот вопрос не заботил Стива в том смысле, в каком мог его заботить по мнению секретарей ЩИТа. Он не считал гомосексуальность неправильной или грязной. Он знал более чем достаточно людей, которые считали, что в этом мире нет таких вещей, которых надо стесняться. Если тебя могут избить и за то, что ты острый на язык задрот-астматик, и за то, что ты гей, то, стало быть, разница между вами не столь важна. Но 21-й век убеждал Стива, что единственная действительно нездоровая штука — это нежелание делать все эти вещи с другим человеком.  
  
Секс был везде и абсолютно неизбежен. Он был на рекламных щитах, и в откровенной одежде, которую носили люди, секс показывали по телевидению, и его было много в Интернете... И Стив больше никогда не собирался просматривать интернет в поисках информации о Тони Старке.  
  
Он знал, что с ним что-то было не так в течение многих лет, особенно после того как Баки присоединился к нему в художественном классе, потому что там были обнаженные девушки, а Стив же был слишком занят, изучая их руки: каждая линия и изгиб руки была вызовом его художественным способностям. Стив понял, что что-то не так, когда парни вокруг стали бегать за девушками, а ему было все равно; и когда он узнал, что означает это периодическое прерывистое дыхание в бараках; и когда он видел, с каким благоговением парни-сослуживцы передают друг другу фотографию девушки в купальнике.  
  
В конце концов, у него, в некотором смысле, была Пегги. Наличие девчонки, ждущей его возвращения домой, было единственной серьезной причиной, чтобы не присоединяться к парням во время их отдыха с девочками в баре. Благодаря Пегги он чувствовал себя лучше, чувствовал себя нормальным. Когда он был с нею и представлял, как обнимает ее, в груди возникало нежное, исполненное теплом чувство. Она была той самой, тем правильным партнером, и, возможно, он смог бы... потанцевать с нею, если бы любил ее достаточно сильно. Стив думал, что любил, и собирался попробовать, даже если было трудно притворяться обычным парнем, когда Баки говорил о ногах Пегги и ее изгибах, а все, о чем мог думать Стив, было то, как красное платье подчеркнуло ее помаду и кожу, а ее волосы нежно обрамляли ее лицо.  
  
После пробуждения все стало, так или иначе, еще хуже. Пегги умерла: единственный человек, с которым он хотел быть вместе, умер, а вместе с ней ушел его единственный шанс на нормальную жизнь. Стив ходил на торжества и благотворительные акции с другими Мстителями, и они аккуратно пытались выяснить «его тип девушки». Тони стал брать его на еще большее количество мероприятий, и после дюжины «отбраковок» (слова Тони), он предложил взять его на тусовки, где много мужчин, но Стив просто ответил, что пока он не готов встречаться с кем-либо.  
  
Быть дома с Мстителями в Башне, в любом случае, было гораздо веселее.  
  
Самым лучшим в его воздержании от свиданий было то время, когда Тони позволял ему оставаться с ним в лаборатории между совместными тренировками в спортзале. Стив проводил время, рисуя роботов Тони или его руки или мягкие линии его раритетных автомобилей. Иногда Тони присоединялся к нему на одном из диванчиков, и они расслаблялись вместе, чуть соприкасаясь коленями, каждый где-то далеко в своих мыслях.  
  
Когда он не пытался свести с кем-нибудь Стива или раскрутить благотворителей на деньги, Тони был до странности спокоен. Вечера они проводили дома, и бывало, что Тони с извиняющейся улыбкой объяснял, что должен вывести Пеппер в свет этой ночью, но он позволяет Стиву остаться в лаборатории и порисовать. Просто потому, что лаборатория была одним из двух мест, которые казались наиболее комфортными для Стива. Лаборатория была зеркальным отражением Тони: в ней были его роботы, ИИ, который больше походил на живого человека с именем ДЖАРВИС, его автомобили, его музыка и каждая частичка Тони была здесь. Стив любил это место, и оно никогда не переставало быть для него уютным. Насколько плохо началось их знакомство, настолько же хорошо Тони удалось оказаться тем единственным, кто смог прорыть подкоп под оборону Стива.  
  
Когда Пеппер порвала с Тони спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Мстители впервые собрались, Стив был единственным, кому было позволено спускаться вниз в лабораторию под довольно сомнительным предлогом, что ему нужно закончить эскизы. Они могли сидеть вдвоем абсолютно тихо, рукой Стив прижимал Тони к себе, и в таком положении они потратили большинство дней. Стив брал Тони с собой в спортзал, иногда они выходили на ланчи и ужины, и постепенно Стив осознал, что понемногу начал влюбляться в Тони Старка.  
  
Каждый день он замечал новые признаки своей влюбленности. Когда Тони улыбался, сердцебиение Стива ускорялось; когда они лениво сталкивались плечами, руку Стива покалывало в месте соприкосновения; когда Тони протягивал при встрече Стиву руку, тот в ответ хотел наклониться и поцеловать Тони. Он был счастлив, проводя время с Тони, его настроение портилось, когда Тони покидал его, и он был настолько очевидно увлечен Тони, что просто не знал, что делать.  
  
Стив всегда знал, что время, проведенное вместе с Тони, не вечно, все хорошие вещи в конечном счете заканчивались. Точно так же, как Баки, который всегда оставлял Стива ради дамочки, если представлялась возможность, Тони не собирался вечно тратить впустую свои вечера в лаборатории, когда он может побыть где-то с какой-нибудь симпатичной дамой.  
  
Они сидели вместе на диване, плечом к плечу, Тони просматривал варианты дизайнов своих проектов, наблюдая краем глаза, как Стив вновь пробовал свои силы в рисовании на электронном планшете, и потихоньку начинал преуспевать в этом.  
  
— Я думаю, что готов снова с кем-нибудь встречаться, — объявил он, словно ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь. После этого Тони выжидающе посмотрел на Стива.  
  
Стив подумал, что, может быть, Тони хотел, чтобы он помог ему взвесить все «за» и «против». Это было неприятно. Ему не нравилась мысль, что Тони будет пропадать на свиданиях с кем-то еще, но он не мог сказать ничего против, — это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Тони. Как бы там ни было, он не думал, что фраза «Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался дома со мной, и, возможно, мы могли бы пообниматься» сработала бы с таким человеком как Тони Старк.  
  
— Уже прошло несколько месяцев, как Пеппер... С тех пор, как вы двое ... Приняли ответственное решение.  
  
Тони все еще смотрел на Стива, словно ожидая продолжения.  
  
— Ты хочешь остепениться?  
  
Тони, казалось, был не против серьезных отношений с Пеппер, но Пеппер не была готова связать свое будущее с человеком, который постоянно рисковал своей жизнью. Это было непросто, и Стив не винил ее. А вот он сам был готов к такой доле.  
  
— Я мог бы, — ответил Тони и потянулся, — как ты там выразился?  
  
— Найти правильного партнера.  
  
— Ага, точно. Я мог бы. Как думаешь, я бы смог остепениться?  
  
— Я думаю, что смог бы, Тони.  
  
— Значит... — он не закончил мысль, глубоко вздохнул, — хорошо.  
  
Тони был как будто разочарован, что Стив согласен со всем, что он говорил.  
  
Следующие несколько недель были неимоверно тяжелыми для Стива, пока он смотрел, как Тони при полном параде выезжал на одном из своих автомобилей, выбирая в спутники черт знает кого, и... ходил на своего рода свидания то с одной, то с другой. Их совместные ночные посиделки уменьшились до одного-двух раз в неделю, и их время наедине в мастерской сократилось. Желай Стив еще больше растравить себе душу, он мог бы «зафолловить» пассий Тони на том «щебечущем» сайте, но это уже было бы совсем жалким поведением. Стив всегда задавался вопросом, занимались ли они сексом (Тони никогда не говорил ему этого), потому что, конечно же, Тони хотел бы этого, весь интернет твердил о том, что Тони всегда хочет секса.  
  
Семь недель спустя Тони вернулся к своим ночевкам в лаборатории, практически насильно таща с собой Стива, хотя тот вообще собирался идти в спортзал.  
  
— Моя попытка вернуться к свиданиям провалилась.  
  
Это окрылило Стива, хоть он и знал, что причина вовсе _не в нем_ , возможно, просто Тони не был готов двигаться дальше:  
  
— Ты думаешь, что все еще любишь Пеппер?  
  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Тони.  
  
После краткого момента колебания Стив потянулся и легко приобнял Тони. Тот в ответ почти вжался в него: их тела были полностью прижаты друг к другу от груди до талии и бедер; руки Тони обвили его, и ладони легли на спину, и Стив позволил своим рукам путешествовать от плеч Тони вниз и вверх по спине, пытаясь успокоить его, пытаясь запомнить то, как это ощущается, когда есть кто-то, о ком ты заботишься, и поэтому обнимаешь его и прижимаешь к себе так близко. Это чувство было таким прекрасным, его переполняло удовольствие, он хотел продолжать держать Тони вот так, и Тони бы обнимал его в ответ, и... Это было бы _прекрасно_ , это было бы замечательно.  
  
Рука Стива скользнула по спине Тони, и пальцы прижались к шее Тони, и тот прижался к нему еще сильнее. Тони ткнулся носом позади уха Стива, а его губы как бы случайно коснулись шеи Стива, и горячее дыхание дразнило его неровными выдохами, которые Стив мог чувствовать по тому, как поднималась и опускалась спина Тони. Это не было дружеским объятием; Стив это понял только несколько секунд спустя. Но это было так _правильно_.  
  
Внезапно он решил, что они должны поцеловаться. Стив целовал Пегги прежде, и это было... правда, тогда он уходил воевать, но все равно было неплохо. Он мог поцеловать Тони. Он провел большим пальцем по подбородку Тони, и Тони подался назад, их тела все еще прижимались друг к другу, но теперь глаза Тони скользили по лицу Стива, и он облизнул губы. Когда Стив двинулся вперед, Тони с готовностью встретил его на полпути.  
  
Губы Тони были мягкими, и его бородка немного царапалась, а дыхание, которым они обменивались, имело привкус кофе. Сам по себе поцелуй не был особо сложен и не требовал особых знаний, Тони целовался почти без напора, его губы двигались медленно, и Стив пытался делать как он, зеркалил его движения, наклонил голову таким образом, чтобы их рты могли соприкасаться еще теснее, а потом Тони крепко обхватил шею Стива руками, и продолжил целовать его. Поцелуй был долгим и крайне медленным, и, тем не менее, оставил Стива с головокружением и гулом в ушах. Тони целовал его, Тони хотел целовать его. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, у Тони был ошеломленный, глупый, пьяный вид, который, как знал Стив, чаще появлялся у него, когда они были на заданиях с Мстителями, чем в обычной жизни.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Тони.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы ничего не испортить, — произнес Тони, его руки сжимали ткань рубашки на груди Стива, — мы будем двигаться настолько медленно, насколько нужно. Я сделаю все правильно. Я обещаю. Все, что ты захочешь, будет сделано. Позволь мне сделать тебя счастливым.  
  
Тони не прекращал бормотать обещания, пока Стив не прижал большой палец ко рту Тони. Тони ответил тем, что склонил голову набок так, чтобы потереться щекой о ладонь, словно кот, ищущий ласки. Стив же осыпал его легкими поцелуями: один поцелуй в уголок его губ, один — в висок, рядом с «гусиными лапками» (интересно, замечал ли их Тони), и один — около уха Тони. Целоваться было просто _фантастически_.  
  
— Я хочу больше поцелуев.  
  
Не осознавая как, Стив оказался на диване, а Тони сидел на его коленях, и они снова целовались, только целовались; от одного этого перехватывало дыхание, и Стив вцепился в Тони так, словно от него зависела его жизнь. Возможно, они целовались уже в течение нескольких часов: Стив осознавал лишь то, что они сидят, прижавшись к друг другу губами, а их языки то скользят в парном танце, то разделяются. В конце концов, Тони поцеловал его в уголок губ и век, а Стив повторил его маршрут своими губами.  
  
Наконец Стив снова мог дышать, но стоило взглянуть в карие глаза Тони, как его дыхание опять сбилось:  
  
— Вау.  
  
— Да, признаю, — Тони склонился, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Стива, и переводил дух, — идея со свиданиями имела свои плюсы.  
  
— Мы встречаемся? — удивился Стив. Он знал, что в его время это точно сошло бы за свидание, но в будущем было много всяких странностей.  
  
Тони отодвинулся и неуверенно посмотрел на Стива:  
  
— Ну, хотелось бы так думать? Может быть, я излишне самонадеян, а на самом деле мы просто случайно столкнулись ртами друг с другом, но ведь мы неделями _почти что_ встречались, а ты не делал первого шага, долго не делал, и тут ты наконец-то поцеловал меня, и я решил, что мы... встречаемся.  
  
— Окей, — Стив ненадолго задумался. Теперь он заметил, что то, что они делали, действительно могло выглядеть как свидания: они выбирались в город вместе, проводили время вместе, совместно отдыхали. Для Стива это действительно было похоже на свидания.  
  
— Мне нравится то, чем мы занимаемся. Но мне не нравилось, когда ты уезжал с теми девушками.  
  
— Непредумышленный вызов ревности прошел успешно, — Тони склонился и запечатлел поцелуй на щеке Стива, и распрямился, широко улыбаясь, — серьезно, Стив, я не ханжа в этом плане. Все, что тебе надо было сделать, так это спросить, и я бы сразу был бы только «за». Единственная причина, по которой я не спрашивал, состояла в том, что ты никогда не делал никаких намеков в мой адрес: все знают, что я «легок на подъем» в этом плане.  
  
Это напоминание словно вылило ведро ледяной воды на огонь счастья Стива. Да, Тони был «легок на подъем». Стив видел достаточно сплетен в разных журналах, что Тони готов переспать с любым человеком. Иногда он мог заниматься этим на публике с людьми, которых он _едва знал_ , и даже при том, что Тони, казалось, делал различие между «отношениями» и «просто сексом», Стив сомневался, что Тони жил как монах, когда с кем-то встречался, и уменьшал свои сексаульные аппетиты. Конечно, это просто означало, что Тони нравилось заниматься сексом с одним партнером много раз так же, как и с разными людьми. В конечном счете, секс вклинится в то, что между ними только начинает формироваться.  
  
Он _должен_ будет заняться этим. Если он хотел быть с Тони, они должны будут заниматься сексом, и очень много. Стив не был трусом, Стив не боялся, и если он и впредь хотел ощущать ту теплоту, нежность и поцелуи — эта часть отношений была замечательной — тогда ему придется выяснить, сможет ли он вынести и секс.  
  
— Мы должны заняться сексом.  
  
Тони уставился на него:  
  
— Хорошо... как скажешь. Я это и имел в виду под «легок на подъем», но... ты уверен? Мы ведь можем сначала лучше узнать друг друга. Я свожу тебя на настоящие, серьезные свидания. С тобой я хочу сделать все правильно, Стив.  
  
Стив попытался представить недели, возможно, даже месяцы, проведенные в напряженном ожидании... Наслаждаться поцелуями, нежными прикосновениями, теплыми взглядами, и тем, как он себя чувствовал только от того, что рядом был Тони, но знать, что рано или поздно придется выяснить ответ. Стив никогда не был тем, кто просто выжидает, у него всегда был план действий. И его план состоял в том, чтобы понять, способен ли он заниматься сексом. Это будет ради Тони, потому что иначе их отношения просто не сложатся.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь, — ответил Стив. Он мог _видеть_ , что Тони хочет его по его топорщащимся штанам. — А я хочу... Я хочу знать, на что это похоже.  
  
Тони застонал как раненый зверь:  
  
— Отлично, как хочешь. Но я не буду лишать тебя девственности на долбанном диване в рабочей мастерской. Двинули за мной.  
  
Поездка на лифте до пентхауса была слишком медленной — Стив подозревал, что лифт был медлителен благодаря ДЖАРВИСу — и они провели это время с пользой: Тони прижимал Стива к стене и целовал, обнимая руками за талию, и Стив целовал его в ответ, ценя каждое мгновение, прилагая все усилия, чтобы наслаждаться каждым поцелуем и даже тем, как Тони стонал, потому что это говорило ему, что он делал все правильно. Они замешкались на пороге, все еще целуясь, проследовали мимо общих гостевых комнат в спальню Тони, и он не глядя пнул дверь, почти закрыв ее, и затем... атаковал Стива, начав с его пуговиц, расстегивая одну за другой.  
  
Стив готовился к худшему, но Тони замедлил темп и сделал глубокий вдох, и затем начал аккуратно расстегивать пуговицы, оставляя поцелуи на шее Стива. Мягкий поцелуй лег на его ключицу, Тони потерся о нее носом перед тем, как посмотреть на партнера:  
  
— Секс — это парный вид спорта, Стив.  
  
Ну разумеется — Тони хотел, чтобы Стиву это тоже нравилось. Поэтому он придвинулся ближе и с чувством поцеловал Тони, схватил край футболки Тони и начал снимать ее. Он сможет сделать это, все-таки большая часть самого процесса была довольно приятной. Держать Тони в объятиях, касаться его, целовать его, быть рядом с ним, возможно, даже свернуться с ним на кровати и спать рядом с ним — все это было тем, что Стиву отчаянно хотелось делать с Тони. И секс действительно стоил того. Наконец они оба сняли футболки, и Тони с энтузиазмом водил руками по животу Стива, а тот, в свою очередь, ласкал спину Тони. Тони довел их до кровати, его дыхание было тяжелым и быстрым; Стив изо всех сил старался ему соответствовать.  
  
Возвращение к поцелуям стало желанным облегчением, Тони устроился на Стиве и поцеловал его, их руки ласкали бока друг друга.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — сказал он Тони, потому что это было правдой. Тони был здоров и хорошо сложен: идеальное сочетание мягких линий и угловатости. Все понимали, что Тони был красив, и Стив видел красоту в каждой линии его тела. — Я хочу нарисовать тебя.  
  
Тони рассмеялся:  
  
— Все, что ты захочешь. Абсолютно все.  
  
Но вскоре он отвлекся, водя руками вдоль груди и пресса Стива. Глаза Тони горели огнем желаний, от которых внутренности Стива переворачивались и внутри все неприятно сжималось.  
  
— Ты созвал это собрание, Капитан. Что на повестке дня?  
  
Странным образом упоминание его звания воодушевило его, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы расслабиться. Тони хотел провести с ним акт, но по крайней мере Стив мог выбрать, как пройдет этот акт:  
  
— Как... Какие у меня варианты?  
  
Прикрытые веки Тони дрожали, и он закусил губу, потерявшись в эмоциях, которые Стив мог только представить:  
  
— Я могу отсосать тебе, или ты возьмешь меня, или я — тебя, можем помочь друг другу руками, бедрами или фроттаж...  
  
Тони замолк, вновь растворившись в своих фантазиях.  
  
— Давай я отсосу тебе? — почти жалобно попросил Стив, потому что он был уверен, что _это_ окажется не слишком неприятно, а вот мысль о Тони на нем или в нем нисколько его не трогала.  
  
— Потом, — задыхаясь, произнес Тони, — давай, позволь мне...  
  
Тони вновь наклонился, целуя грудь Стива, облизывая его соски, и Стив чувствовал, что они напряглись, но по большей части из-за того, что это было щекотно. Это было не так уж и плохо, это было нормально. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Тони, в то время как тот продолжал его ласкать. Стив пытался получать удовольствие, и тем самым поддержать Тони... Потому что Тони хотел это сделать, — а значит, и Стив этого хотел. Тони целовал его и облизывал, и кусал, зубы скользили все ниже, и Стив старался... Он не мог стонать (это было бы слишком наигранно), но его дыхание ускорилось. Тони, наконец, достиг его пояса, замялся, сдвинул руку ниже, чтобы обхватить Стива и понял, что тот... вообще не возбужден.  
  
Стив не мог остановить подступающую панику. Он должен был быть твердым для Тони, он должен был задыхаться от желания заняться любовью с человеком, которого он ценил больше всего. После нескольких вдохов-выдохов его дыхание, должно быть, перестало напоминать возбужденное. Старк сел на его бедра:  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя будет приступ астмы, а не оргазм.  
  
— Раньше у меня бывали приступы астмы.  
  
Но это не было приступом астмы. Это было паникой от того, что Тони, делал с ним; паника от того, насколько его тело, казалось, _не хотело_ быть с человеком, который был ему так дорог.  
  
— А оргазм у тебя был? — спросил Тони холодно. В его голосе скользнула тень сарказма, который Стив и любил, и ненавидел.  
  
Стива отвел взгляд. Оргазм у него был, даже несколько раз, но это было неудобно, и неинтересно, и мокро.  
  
— Несколько раз.  
  
— Стив? — позвал Тони. Стив не смотрел на Тони, поэтому тот потянулся и повернул его лицо к себе. Глаза Тони выдавали его подавленность, печаль и боль. — Ты этого вообще хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу. Я могу сделать это.  
  
Он _мог_ , Тони просто должен был _позволить_ ему.  
  
Но от его ответа лицо Тони стало еще более напряженным и озабоченным, а не просветлело, как надеялся Стив.  
  
— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты этого, доставит ли тебе это удовольствие. Тебе это вообще _нравится_?  
  
Момент истины настал слишком быстро. Стив был настолько очевидно неправильным, что не мог заняться даже _плохим_ сексом по-нормальному. Тем не менее, он не был лжецом, и Тони спросил его об этом прямо, и это не тот вопрос, которого он сможет избежать.  
  
— Не очень.  
  
Лицо Тони немедленно вытянулось, и Стив понял, что его ответ больно ранил Тони. Он хотел сцеловать эту боль, но когда потянулся, Тони отстранил его руку и скатился со Стива. Он устроился на кровати, подтянув к себе одну ногу, а другую вытянув. Дыхание Тони было слишком тяжелым и напряженным, чтобы сойти за нормальное:  
  
— Это из-за меня? Я знал, что не должен был напирать...  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Стив, положил руки на плечи Тони и крепко его обнял. — Нет. Я... Ты мне очень нравишься, Тони. Я люблю проводить время с тобой, я хочу видеть тебя каждый день, я хочу целовать тебя и обнимать тебя. Я хотел этого _неделями_.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тони провел рукой по лицу и кивнул, — хорошо, все еще можно исправить, мы просто двигаемся слишком быстро. Стив, ты мне тоже очень нравишься, и ты не должен притворяться, чтобы сохранить мой интерес. Черт, я ждал твоего первого шага целыми неделями. Я не понимал, интересен ли я тебе, или это такая причудливая разновидность броманса в стиле сороковых. А ты просто не такой развратник, как я. Это даже не недостаток.  
  
Он мог все исправить. Он мог позволить Тони считать, что что-то изменится, и Стив внезапно обнаружит, что ему _нравится_ секс. Была всего одна проблема: если Стив не смог обмануть Тони один раз, то уж в следующий раз и подавно не сможет, особенно теперь, когда Тони будет пристально наблюдать за ним каждый раз, когда они будут в кровати. Это было бы концом всех их отношений. Его единственная надежда теперь состояла в том, что, возможно, _возможно_ , если он скажет Тони, что в нем неправильно, то он сможет исправить это. Тони был инженером, он мог починить все на свете.  
  
— Я никогда особо не хотел... танцеватьскемлибо.  
  
Тони медленно моргнул, словно обрабатывая эту информацию:  
  
— Танцевать? Это ты про секс?  
  
Стив кивнул и покраснел.  
  
— Никогда? Даже с какой-нибудь горяченькой учительницей старших классов или с одной из тех девчонок, что продавали содовую, — или где вы там, ребятки, развлекались в сороковых и тридцатых?  
  
И снова Стив не мог не понимать, что он был _неправильным_. Все его знакомые, а особенно Баки, хотели такого с учительницами или просто с девчонками на улице, но Стив — никогда. Тем не менее, он решил быть честным и раскрыть все карты:  
  
— Я думал, что, возможно, я мог бы с Пегги, а потом я думал, что смогу с тобой. Думал, если я постараюсь как следует, то смогу... Даже не знаю.  
  
— Закрыть глаза и думать об Америке? — уточнил Тони; даже несмотря на саркастичность комментария было понятно, что он серьезен. — Это не очень-то сексуально, Стив.  
  
А Тони нравилась сексуальность. Ему нравились сексуальные линии его автомобилей, и его партнеры выглядели сексуальными, даже его броня была сексуальной; Тони не станет продолжать отношения ради совсем не сексуального секса. Стив чувствовал себя подавленным:  
  
— Я попробую ради тебя. Если тебе это будет приятно, я попытаюсь полюбить секс, Тони. Я обязательно разберусь в этом. Никто никогда не обвинял меня в том, что я недостаточно стремлюсь к тому, чего хочу.  
  
Тони выглядел ошарашенным:  
  
— Послушай, гм... — Тони глубоко вздохнул, руки легли на плечи Стива. — Никогда не делай в постели то, чего ты не хочешь, даже если думаешь, что мне это понравится. Я имею в виду, одно дело — пойти со мной за японской едой, потому что мне захотелось тех странных пельмешек, хоть они тебе и не нравятся, но постель — это совсем другое.  
  
Тони склонил голову набок:  
  
— Хорошо? Обещаешь? Слово Кэпа?  
  
Стив потеряно кивнул, потому что Тони только что заставил его отказаться от единственного шанса на дальнейшие отношения.  
  
Но Тони этого не понял. Его насущной задачей было выяснить, что не так с телом Стива:  
  
— Побочный эффект сыворотки?  
  
— Я всегда был таким.  
  
Это была единственная проблема, которую не смогла исправить сыворотка.  
  
Тони обдумал его слова:  
  
— Слушай, я собираюсь пойти... в душ. Мы _не займемся_ сексом сегодня, но я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь со мной. Хорошо? Не сбегать от меня. Я знаю точно, что Стив Роджерс никогда не убегал от проблем. Располагайся поудобнее.  
  
— Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься, — пообещал Стив. Он сможет встретиться с этой проблемой лицом к лицу. Чем раньше они прояснят ситуацию или выяснят, как вылечить Стива, тем быстрее Стив сможет жить дальше и быть _счастливым_.  
  
Тони не задержался в ванной надолго, но времени хватило, чтобы Стив успел сделать себе «Ширли Темпл», а Тони налить его любимый скотч со льдом. Он даже водрузил все это на поднос, и — вероятно, подсознательно — поместил его посередине кровати. Когда Тони вернулся, он снова был одет в футболку и штаны, и забрался на кровать:  
  
— Так, ладно. Мне показалось, или ты большой фанат обнимашек?  
  
Стив кивнул в ответ. Тони взял свой напиток, отодвинул поднос и приподнял руку, чтобы они могли обняться, прижавшись к друг к другу боками.  
  
— Может, это что-то медицинское, — произнес Тони. — Вряд ли ты гуглил симптомы или искал на медицинских сайтах.  
  
— В интернете столько секса, что я просто подумал... Я же и так всегда знал, что я неправильный.  
  
— Эй. Нет. Возможно, ты не совсем вписываешься в стандартные рамки, но если тебе интересно мое мнение, то это — благословение. Я имею в виду, если есть гиперсексуальность, то, возможно, есть и гипосексуальность. Я поищу информацию.  
  
Тони прижался к нему, и Стив поцеловал его в макушку, прямо в холодные мокрые волосы. Он стал растирать руки Тони, чтобы немного его согреть.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не очень-то завелся для секса, но... ты в принципе можешь возбудиться? На самом деле нестояк — достаточно частое явление, особенно если сильно перенервничаешь.  
  
Стив залился краской. Тони этого видеть не мог, но услышал, как Стив поперхнулся своим коктейлем.  
  
— Мы же в отношениях. И я собираюсь показать тебе свои анализы на венерические заболевания, а ты можешь ответить на пару личных вопросов о своем дружке.  
  
Тони повернулся так, чтобы видеть Стива и краску на его щеках.  
  
— Самая сексуальная вещь на свете — это два человека, которые знают, чего хотят, и хотят получить это друг от друга. Но ты должен знать, чего ты хочешь, и понимать, как этого достичь.  
  
— Я могу возбудиться, — пробормотал Стив, — иногда я просыпаюсь с возбужденным членом, и раньше я...  
  
Он подвигал кулаком, изображая мастурбацию:  
  
— Раньше это помогало заснуть.  
  
— Раньше?  
  
— После сыворотки этот способ уже не помогает заснуть, так что это достаточно бессмысленное времяпрепровождение.  
  
Тони беззвучно проговорил «бессмысленное», а потом покачал головой:  
  
— Хорошо. Мысленно вернемся на час назад. Тони Старк, мужчина твоей мечты, думает, что ты — лучшее, что случилось в его жизни, хочет целовать тебя, хочет ходить на свидания с тобой и, честно говоря, готов на все, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Чем ты хочешь с ним заняться?  
  
Стив на мгновение задумался. Он понятия не имел, что хотел бы делать с Тони, предоставься ему возможность. Стив бы, конечно же, обнимал его, целовал, держался рядом с ним, прижимался к нему всем телом, но он не представлял, что делать с Тони Старком в постели. Хотя на самом деле в постели с Тони ему хотелось только одного.  
  
— Мы можем спать вместе? — предложил Стив. Эта идея ему нравилась. Это было то, чего он с нетерпением ждал от секса. Ведь после самого акта Тони, возможно, потянуло бы в сон, и он заснул бы у него на руках. Стив прижался губами ко лбу Тони, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Я думал, что мы только что это попробовали, — смущенно ответил Тони.  
  
— Просто спать.  
  
— Оу, — Тони обдумал предложение и уткнулся в плечо Стива, — так, я слишком возбужден, чтобы заснуть. Как насчет того, что ты порисуешь, я поработаю над проектами, мы немного выпьем, а потом, когда нас начнет клонить в сон, мы бы легли спать?  
  
Это было идеально. И Стив показал Тони, насколько прекрасной он считает эту идею, крепко поцеловав его в губы. Затем он перебрался на свою половину кровати.  
  
Стив глубоко вздохнул. Все должно было получиться. Тони был готов заняться решением его проблемы, и, возможно, он сможет что-то предпринять. Он сказал, что Стив не обязан заниматься с ним сексом только из желания угодить, и Стив хотел бы в это верить, очень хотел, но у него все еще были сомнения насчет того, как долго продлятся такие отношения. Однако, если Тони считал, что можно найти решение (а Тони был достаточно гениальным инженером, чтобы разбираться в этом), то он, возможно, сможет это сделать.  
  
Прошло почти два часа, когда глаза Стива начали закрываться, и Тони выключил свет; они тесно прижались друг к другу, грудь к груди, переплели ноги, закрыли глаза, — непередаваемое ощущение близости.  
  
Стив, как всегда, проснулся в пять, и Тони все еще был рядом, мягко похрапывая, уткнувшись носом в ключицу Стива. Стив коснулся лба Тони, он что-то пробормотал в ответ и прижался ближе к Стиву.  
  
— Я на пробежку, — прошептал Стив.  
  
Тони потерся носом и обнял его покрепче, не позволяя Стиву уйти.  
  
— Тони, — снова начал Стив, пытаясь быть строгим, но вид заспанного и взъерошенного Тони Старка не оставлял ему шансов.  
  
— Ну ла-а-адно. Поцелуешь? — спросил Тони и подставил губы, не открывая глаз.  
  
Стив снова поцеловал его, прямо в губы, и Тони нежно потискал плечи и спину Стива, прежде чем выпустить его из объятий. Стив поднялся с кровати и подобрал свою одежду, чтобы пойти на пробежку.  
  
Это утро Стив провел в состоянии счастливого опасения: счастливого, потому что Тони, казалось, нормально отнесся к отсутствию секса, но оставалось и опасение, потому что ясно было, что долго все не продлится. В конце концов Тони надоест отсутствие секса и он найдет кого-нибудь еще, и Стиву будет гораздо больнее, чем было до того. Все, что нужно было сделать, — это заставить себя хотеть секса. Должен был быть выход, и если Тони не сможет найти решения, то Стив сможет, потому что он не собирался позволить чему-то настолько глупому, как секс, встать на его пути к цели, а целью его был Тони.  
  
На ланч он сделал сэндвич, тот самый странный сэндвич с артишоками и высушеными помидорами (которые почему-то хранились в банке), который так любил Тони. Себе же Стив сделал простой сэндвич с ломтиками индейки и майонезом, который был _нормален_ на фоне странного выбора Тони. Но так как ему нравился Тони, то Стив знал и рецепт его любимых странных сэндвичей. Стив взял их с собой в мастерскую и нашел там Тони, разговаривавшего, скорее всего, с ДЖАРВИСом. Он замолк, когда вошел Стив.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Хэй. Оу, сэндвич. Ты знаешь мою слабость, — Тони взял предложенный сэндвич и откусил от него со счастливым вздохом. — Итак. Я поискал в интернете, а еще я попросил ДЖАРВИСа поискать в интернете. Есть такая вещь, называется асексуальность, и она означает, что ты можешь находить людей, — вроде твоего покорного слуги, — эстетически привлекательными, и даже испытывать к ним чувства, но как только дело дойдет до возбуждения, то — Хьюстон, у нас проблема.  
  
— И какое отношение штат Техас имеет к нашей проблеме? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись, и посмотрел на один из экранов с чертежами, которые были никак не связаны с сексом.  
  
— Это... момент отрыва от земли... — рука Тони взлетела вверх, изображая старт ракеты, — неважно. Суть в том, что это разновидность нормы в сексуальности, — как быть геем, скажем.  
  
— И как же мы будем заниматься сексом?  
  
Это было очень важно, это было _самым главным_ — найти решение.  
  
— Целеустремленный. Мне это нравится, — Тони нажал несколько кнопок, и на экране появилось много текста, Стив начал читать, не особо вникая, но тут Тони развернулся к нему и подытожил:  
  
— Возможно, когда мы станем ближе, ты будешь больше расположен к сексу, но этого никто не гарантирует. Секс, возможно, никогда так и не заинтересует тебя. В этом нет ничего ненормального; есть множество людей, схожих с тобой.  
  
Нормальный. Стив не хотел быть _нормальным_ , он хотел решить эту проблему.  
  
— Но ты бы с ними не встречался.  
  
— Ну... нет, потому что я встречаюсь с тобой, — Тони взял Стива за запястья. — Видишь ли, я действительно очень сблизился с тобой в течение прошлых месяцев. Мы очень хорошо подходим друг другу. У нас в анамнезе хорошая, крепкая дружба, какой у меня не было очень долго.  
  
И это все, что у них будет. Ведь что такое отношения без секса? Просто дружба.  
  
— Посмотри, там есть целое море сайтов для людей _как я_ , людей, которые хотят, чтобы у них все получилось с кем-то вроде тебя. Я хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось. Я не позволю тебе просто уйти только потому, что это может быть тяжело, — Тони встал и обнял Стива за талию, и тот сразу же ответил, обняв Тони за шею, — ты никогда не сдавался, ни разу в своей жизни, даже когда стоило бы сдаться.  
  
— Я рад, что ты хочешь попробовать, Тони, но... Как долго все это продлится?  
  
Стив рассматривал вопрос как реалист. У него было много идеалистичных идей, которые многие люди считали наивными, но он знал, что все нормальные люди хотели секса, независимо от того, что думали некоторые люди в интернете.  
  
— Это так ты обо мне думаешь? — спросил Тони.  
  
Стив нахмурился, не понимая.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я — сексуально неудовлетворенный маньяк, который жить не сможет, если не присунет кому-то?  
  
— Конечно же, нет! — Стив мог думать, что Тони нравился секс, и что он даже нуждался в нем, но Тони явно был способен поддерживать отношения только с одним человеком, и даже встречаться с ним не каждый день. У Тони было определенное самообладание.  
  
Тони ждал, наклонив голову и приподняв бровь. Наконец Стив осознал, что стояло за вопросом Тони и его собственным ответом, и вздохнул:  
  
— Прекрасно. Я просто... Ты второй человек в мире, которого мне захотелось _поцеловать_. Я не хочу потерять тебя.  
  
Тони легко мог найти кого-то еще. Было огромное количество людей, которые могли влюбиться в Тони и заняться с ним сексом, Стив не был особенным.  
  
— А ты единственный человек, с которым я впервые не стал бы заниматься сексом, — Тони замер, словно пытался решить, правильно ли он поступал, пожал плечами и отвернулся от Стива, — это новая и неизведанная территория для нас обоих.  
  
Он все еще не мог избавитьсяя от ощущения, что было бы намного легче, если бы он действительно был нормален, а не разновидностью нормы, как сказал Тони. Но если Тони готов был попробовать, значит, и Стиву нужно было пробовать. Это было бы справедливо.  
  
Так или иначе, но, кажется, у них все получалось. Они вернулись к своим вечерам и ланчам вне Башни. Когда другие Мстители поинтересовались, почему они проводят столько времени вместе, Тони назвал это «укреплением командного духа», хотя с другими Мстителями Тони командный дух так не укреплял. Если остальные что-то и заметили, то не стали ничего говорить. Тони не ездил на свидания с симпатичными дамами или красивыми мужчинами, вместо этого он проводил свои ночи в Башне со Стивом, валяясь на диване или просто занимаясь чем-то вместе.  
  
Тело Тони явно хотело секса: то, как он реагировал на поцелуи и прикосновения Стива, было трудно игнорировать. Но при этом Стив знал, что Тони не хотел, чтобы он принуждал себя. Тони даже объяснил Стиву, как использовать названия цветов светофора как реакцию на то, что они делают в постели, и подчеркнул, что Стив не должен ничего замалчивать, чтобы пощадить чувства Тони. Стив был более чем готов терпеть неудобства ради Тони, но по его реакции он понял, что Тони этого не захочет. В итоге они нашли возможность взаимодействовать в постели так, чтобы внутри Стива все не сжималось от ужаса.  
  
Стив все еще задавался вопросом, занимает ли секс большую часть мыслей Тони. Они разговаривали о самом разном: о походе в музей, о беге трусцой в парке вместе, или о том, может ли Тони ласкать себя, пока Стив целует его и гладит. Вне зависимости от их постельных утех, каждую ночь они спали вместе, и Тони, казалось, был очень доволен таким положением дел.  
  
Удивительно, что никто в Башне не догадывался о них в течение почти что двух месяцев.  
  
Клинт стал первым, кто застал его выходящим из комнаты Тони. Это было во вторник утром, и Стиву удалось избежать очевидных вопросов, нырнув в собственную комнату, а затем пролетев мимо ожидающего объяснений Клинта на утреннюю пробежку. И все время пробежки его заботило, что же скажет Клинт.  
  
Он переживал, что Тони мог стесняться их отношений. Пока они не начали встречаться, Тони всегда уделял много времени сексу, и мог рассказать любому, кто спросит, как, в каких позах и сколько раз он любит секс. Даже если Тони устраивал баланс в их отношениях, ему могло быть стыдно признаться, как мало между ними было секса. Это беспокоило _Стива_ , а он ведь даже не был тем, кто обходился без секса.  
  
Вечно избегать вопросов было невозможно, и спустя несколько часов Клинт настиг его в спортзале, вежливо придерживая тяжелую грушу, пока Стив тренировался.  
  
— Ты и Старк, — произнес Клинт. И больше ничего не сказал, просто их имена, как будто это все объясняло.  
  
Стив не ответил.  
  
— Он пользуется твоим доверием ради секса?  
  
Стив почти заехал кулаком Клинту в лицо; не из-за его предположения, а потому что сама идея было настолько странной и нелепой, что он потерял концентрацию. По крайней мере, на этот вопрос он мог ответить:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Просто... — Клинт нахмурился, крепче обнял грушу и прислонился к ней, — Тони похож на типа, который «поматросил и бросил», Пеппер — исключение; ты же кажешься из тех, кто любит раз и навсегда.  
  
— Мне говорили, что противоположности притягиваются. Кроме того, Тони более чем способен любить, — Тони сказал, что любит Стива три недели назад, когда они дремали вместе в постели. И у Стива не было причин сомневаться в его словах, — ты не должен волноваться о том, что он может причинить мне боль.  
  
По правде говоря, скорее Стив был тем, кто причинял боль Тони. Потому что он был неспособен удовлетворить потребности, которые, как он знал, Тони не показывает ему. Он знал таких мужчин, как Тони, знал, что, полюби он Баки, тот никогда бы не отказался от секса ради него.  
  
Но размышлял он об этом недолго: в спортзал зашел Тони, и время его появления совсем не совпадало с обычным временем его тренировки.  
  
— Мои уши горят, — Тони оглядел их обоих, — и под фразой «мои уши горят» я подразумеваю, что ДЖАРВИС сказал, что Вы разговаривали о появлении-Стива-в-котором-нет-ничего-постыдного из-за двери моей комнаты этим утром.  
  
Стив не знал то, что означала эта фраза, но похоже, что Клинт ее понял, и лучник отступил от груши, подняв руки.  
  
Тони принял этот безмолвную капитуляцию, что бы она ни означала, и встал рядом со Стивом, собственнически положив руку на его поясницу.  
  
— Мы пока все еще выстраиваем отношения. Я не собираюсь делать вид, что ты не расскажешь все Наташе и Брюсу, а по пути можешь захватить еще и Тора, но предлагаю сразу перенаправить все их пламенные речи про «если ты сделаешь ему больно, то я убью тебя» мне, а Стива оставить в покое.  
  
Клинт решил все-таки произнести эту речь для Тони, прямо здесь и сейчас, прямо перед Стивом. Стиву было страшновато за Тони, но тот воспринял все удивительно спокойно.  
  
Как только Клинт вышел, Стив прижал Тони к тяжелой груше и поцеловал его так жарко, как Тони любил. Они остались в зале: Тони прислонился к боксерской груше, а Стив удерживал его, не давая уйти.  
  
— После Клинта не могу не думать о...  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Тони, ты стесняешься?  
  
Руки Тони стиснули футболку Стива:  
  
— Стесняюсь тебя? Совершенно нет.  
  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и пошел ва-банк:  
  
— Того, что мы не занимаемся сексом.  
  
— Это не их дело, — ответил Тони.  
  
Стив приподнял бровь. Тони научил его этому: более мягкий вариант командного взгляда Стива, которым он мог осадить Тони и заставить пойти на попятную.  
  
— Если только немного, — Тони отпустил футболку Стива, и теперь его руки сводобно перемещались по груди Стива, — я всегда прилагал много сил, чтобы удовлетворить своих партнеров. Когда я иду с кем-то в постель, я хочу знать, что их это вставляет, что им все нравится. С тобой я не могу быть уверенным в этом.  
  
Два месяца назад Стив бы извинился, и, возможно, даже сожалел бы или был обижен тем, что сказал Тони. Теперь же он понимал: потребность Тони доставить удовольствие Стиву была не меньше, чем желание Стива радовать Тони.  
  
— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Тони. Я... — он покраснел, — меня «вставляет» то, что есть между нами.  
  
Раньше Стив и представить себе не мог отношения с человеком, которого он будет любить, обнимать, целовать, разговаривать. Да, это все было основой и для крепкой душевной дружбы, но Стив знал, что сердце Тони принадлежит только ему:  
  
— Но я волнуюсь, что мало что даю тебе.  
  
— Ты удовлетворяешь все самые важные мои потребности.  
  
— О, — Стив покраснел, — я имею в виду, если ты уверен...  
  
— Уверен, — Тони схватил Стива за плечи и притянул его для поцелуя, и Стив подался вперед, прижав Тони к тяжелой груше.  
  
Реакция была незамедлительной: Тони тихо застонал и начал тереться о бедро Стива, но Стив больше не нервничал, его внутренности больше не сворачивались комком, потому что Тони никогда не просил от Стива того, что тот не мог дать. Знать, что он может заставить Тони кончить от пары движений, было само по себе захватывающим и пьянящим ощущением. _Он_ производил на Тони такой эффект.  
  
— Значит, ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы я засунул руку за джинсы и прикоснулся к тебе? — спросил Стив настолько невинно, насколько мог, краснея от собственной смелости. Казалось легче сделать это, когда Тони уже наполовину готов.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу прямо в штаны. Ты точно?..  
  
— Я уверен. Зеленый. Люблю, когда ты такой.  
  
Тони мог быть бесконечно самоотвержен, когда это касалось чужого удовлетворения в постели или в отношениях, но он был не настолько самоотвержен, чтобы не давать Стиву сделать то, что он сам хотел. На Стива не произвели никакого впечатления ни неуверенные прикосновения к члену, ни теплая, липкая масса на его руке, но вот одурманенная, пьяная, посткоитальная ухмылка на лице Тони стоила того, стоила очень многого. Если что-то настолько простое могло сделать Тони таким счастливым, Стив был совсем не против.

**Author's Note:**

> Стив отказывается признавать себя асексуалом, и в стремлении построить то, что он воспринимает как «нормальные» отношения, он бросается в объятья Тони и пытается заняться с ним сексом, хотя и не хочет. Тони понимает это, прежде чем их половые органы соприкасаются между собой, и все прекращает. Если бы я могла описать это "модным словечком", я бы назвала это "попытка само-нонкона".  
> Также в тексте упоминаются разговоры об "исправлении" асексуальности Стива с помощью Тони (и Стива), но это происходит только из-за их невежества, и после изучения этой темы мальчики меняют свое мнение по этому вопросу.


End file.
